User talk:Blackstar78
Hello? Blackstar78 02:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Blackstar78 Would you be... My Apprentice?I can mentor you,and teach you all the stuff for the wiki.My favourite charecter is Jaypaw/feather. --JayfeatherTalk 02:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Thunderstar told me to come here and tell them that yes i'd be their friend. I also know why their roleplay thing is being deleted because they put it on the site.--Shim 19:00, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I accept her apology. The reason they deleted her rp is because the site is not for your own role play. Its only for information on warriors and places where other cat chat about warrior stuff. As for her rp site, it can be made on a site called invisionfree.com or proboards. Proboards they say is better, but I use invisionfree for my site. You have to be atleast 13 however to run a site. If she'd like to know more let me know. --Shim 03:11, 22 July 2008 (UTC) What do you want to learn? Is there any thing you want me to do for you?--JayfeatherTalk 01:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Quote:lists of cats for? Is it just a fancy way to orginaze the cats? And why did you get a Barnstar (you don't have to answer that one if you don't want to- just wondering.)? How and what is a Role Play (I never understood Thunderstar2008's rp), and how do you set it up? How do you pick names for the warriors if you're making them up for your stories? How do queens choose names for their kits? How do Clan leaders come up with the warrior names? In A Dangerous Path, there is a RiverClan warrior named Runningbrook- I didn't know that "brook" could end a name- I didn't know "flight" could end a warrior's name, either. And what does Erin mean- Leafpool discovered the Moonpool? I thought Mothflight did. And who were Birdflight, Cloudstar, Spottedpelt, and Gorseclaw REALLY? What was Crookedstar's warrior name? Crookedjaw or Crookedtooth? Who was Molepaw's mentor? And am I right, or is the family tree on the Warrior's website false? Sorry to pelt you, but that's what I want to know- FYI- I have more questions, mentor! :A Barnstar is when a user does something special.I killed vandalism once it got posted.Role PLay(RP)Is like living as your cats.Moonpool is in the new territory.Moonstone is what Mothflight found.The warriors site family tress are false.--JayfeatherTalk 03:05, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Questions First off, see Policy:RfA for what sysops and 'crats are. And no need to thank me for the welcome, 'tis my duty :) Just a tip, though: when signing talk pages, just type "~~~~", not "~~~~Blackstar78". You'll see the difference ;)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 01:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : BTW, just saw that you signed my guestbook :) Thanks for the first signature =)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 01:59, 23 July 2008 (UTC) on Darkfoot Your content related report on Darkfoot is based on the fact that that the article is incomplete. If you have information about the character, please expand the article to include the details of all of the characters appearances in the books rather than simply reporting the content a problem because it is incomplete. Thank you. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Into the Elements Deletion Process... plus, you might not know me... All of the information as to WHY ItE was placed up for deletion is available on the Deletion Discussion. Liking an RP is not grounds to keep an article on one. They've forbidden members from participating at the Wiki in relation to their characters, and I consider that grounds for filing their ad here on the Wiki as "unfair" for the Warriors Wiki, which dosen't gain editors who want to use the Wiki as an additional character collection location. If you have any further questions, let me know. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:02, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism removing all content from pages. Blanking pages is considered vandalism. If you feel an article should be deleted, place the tag at the top, replacing the word reason with why you think the page should be deleted. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Kitsufox The tasks of Sysops are described on the Admin Policy Article. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Sorry You make the little vertical line using shift and the key just above enter (It'll look like a pair of short vertical lines, but it'll type as | instead of what the key shows). [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Ownership & Comments Please refrain from claiming ownership or placing bylines in Comments when editing. Comments are to be used to help other editors know what your edit was about, not to claim ownership of the edit. No one user owns a Wikia Wiki, the community does. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 12:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Oh Mentors don't save a person from making a few mistakes. Everyone makes them. The key is to learn from the ones you make, and only make each mistake once. A few tips about using User Talk Pages... # Reply with "RE: Original Topic" when you're replying to someone who's dropped a message to you, so that they know which message they've posted that you're replying to. It helps organization. # If there is already a "RE: That Topic", then place the message under that heading instead of a new one, just indenting using :, adding one for each successive reply. (IE: Your first reply will have none, second will have 2 colons, third will have three, and so on and so forth) # Unless you have a large block of text, like I do right now that's broken into paragraphs, you should sign with :~~~~ without putting in the hard returns. Also, give your mentor some time. They're not online constantly and can't be expected to be. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Re: My Job?, Sorry, don't know how to attach to my other message..., and Still don't know how to attach messages... I'll reply to these in order :) The WarriorsWiki didn't chose the four tilde-for-signatures thing, that was MediaWiki, the program that runs the WarriorsWiki, and its host, Wikia. Also, speaking of sigs, I noticed you're still putting "Blackstar" at the end of your signature (~~~~Blackstar). If you would like to change your signature so that it displays "Blackstar" instead of "Blackstar78", the you might want to take a look at Policy:Signatures, which tells how to change it. If you have any questions about changing it, then feel free to ask. I'll fix the lines on your user page (those are caused by spacing at the beginning of a sentence, instead of indenting with :. To add to a previous message, click the edit, and then just add to the end of the message. I had noticed that Jayfeather was your mentor, and I'll get around to adding you and your mentor to the table at Warriors Wiki:Adopt a User. ItE is up for deletion because the owner, Aurorastar, is purposefully discouraging ItE members from editing the WarriorsWiki. I personally don't feel that the page should be deleted, and voted against the deletion. I hope I've answered all of your questions :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 16:13, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Signatures in Mainspace Articles should never be signed, thank you. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) After Sunset We Need To Talk Play Lines Posting the play itself was not acceptable. It was a violation of Copyright. Permission to preform the play with your friends is not the same as releasing the copyright on the play for redistribution. Please refrain from recreating the article. Thank you. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:31, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Eu I'm sure Jayfeather is busy. Believe it or not, WWikians have lives too :) For basic help, just see or feel free to ask somebody.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 14:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Yes,I was gone for a few days in a place with no internet.--JayfeatherTalk 01:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Reply What where the two of Frostfur's kits which Clawface kitnapped? And are Thornclaw and Brightheart Cinderpelt and Brackenfur's half-siblings, or do they share the same parents? Who was Frostfur's mate? Who was Brindleface's? Am I wrong, or are Applekit, Marshkit, Toadkit, and Eaglekit dead? Tallpoppy is Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit's mother, right? And Ashfoot is Crowfeather and Eaglekit's mother, correct or wrong? When does Jaypaw become a warrior, Outcast or Eclipse? Who were Shrewpaw and Molepaw's mentor? Who was Jaypaw's mentor before Leafpool? Do we know what Hollypaw and Lionpaw's warrior names will be, yet? Will Erin put SkyClan back in the books (my computer blocked the "official website)? Who was Graystripe's mother and father? I dunno.Half-siblings.I dunno.I dunno.Eaglekit is dead,Toadkit is Toadfoot.Yes.Correct.Eclipse,like his siblings.Shrewpaw's mentor was Thornclaw.Molepaw's is unknown.Brightheart.No we don't.They will make a new Sky Clan Book.I dunno.--JayfeatherTalk 01:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) : Here's a small hint. If you want those questions answered, look at their articles! Most, if not all, of those questions are answered on the cat in question's article! Mentors are not here for you to ask questions that can easily be found by looking at an article. Mentors are here to teach new users about Wikitext, our Manual of Style, and other basics. Please, don't be lazy, and just look at the articles, instead of clogging Jay's talk page with huge lists of pointless questions.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 03:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Tag... Just because a character is a minor character, that does not make it eligible for deletion. The WWiki's goal is to have complete, detailed information on every character, no matter how small his/her part in a plot is. Please, check that the page really should be deleted before adding a deletion tag.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 03:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Hey, Dude Sure. What do you mean by tour? Wolf787 03:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Cool page Blackstar! :) Also,do you have a Youtube account?I do,but some stupid copyright thing put an ad on one of my videos T_T. Im not sure what Wikitext is,look into it.Maybe it's stuff like and ' '.--JayfeatherTalk 22:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) StarClan I refuse to even consider processing this one until you take the time to visit the StarClan Talk Page and further expand on why you feel this should be deleted. Right now your suggestion is vague and frankly something I don't think anyone agrees with. You'll have to provide a more detailed explanation, and if it is quality, I'll post the Deletion. If you don't take action within 24 hours, I'm going to remove the tag. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ''GB, please contact Blackstar78! I noticed you wanted to get a hold of me. Sorry I took so long. So what's this I heard about a deletion tag for Star's article? Is that what you'd wanted to contact me about? Get back to me on my talk-page. GB 03:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Reply lol or LOL is Laughing Out Loud.It also mean Lots of Love,but that is '''rarely' used. I also suggest that you look at this page: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing for some info. You should read the books in order,then get the other ones you didn't get. Project Charecter Art is like deciding the pictures for Cats.--JayfeatherTalk 14:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) One more time: GB, please contact Blackstar78! If you aren't going to reply, than I'm just going to forget about this! Grocery 15:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Sorry That's okay. Now, I've an apprentice for a little while, with Eu as my mentor. You just have to ask them the questions politely. But you don't have to always ask your mentor. You can ask any one as long as your sure they could help. GB 15:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Who's Mintstar? GB 15:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Blackstar, it's Aurora. Thanks for complimenting my roleplay, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But no, I did not put it up for deletion, Kitsufox did because I was telling my members not to post ItE profiles on WWiki because somebpdy was creating fake character pages. Don't worry though, it's all being sorted out. As for becoming your kmentor, while I'm honored you asked, I really don't have the time to devote to training someone here. I can barely keep up with my roleplay. Somebody else would be able to serve you better than I. Aurorastar 16:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Error There's an error in your user-page. Between Outcast and Secrets of the Clans, you put <>BR>, when you should have put . SIGNED, GB 21:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Cool.Do you like those pics?I do.They look cool.--JayfeatherTalk 21:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think I have any cookies.For making a Project Charecter art cat image,check out the page.We have to vote on it first to see if it's the best it can be.For those few days I was gone.I was away in a place with no internet.--JayfeatherTalk 22:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I know you meant that kind of cookies. :P Also,it's againest the rules to edit some one else's userpage. I think your page is fine for now.--JayfeatherTalk 22:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Re: is...vandilism? The purpose of the and tags are to mark pages that should be deleted, obviously. Pages that qualify for the tags are pages such as that do not comply with policy, articles about websites that have not been filled out correctly, or updated in forever, or meaningless spam. When either of those tags are applied needlessly to meaningful articles repeatedly (see Talk:StarClan), then it is vandalism.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 23:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Unfortunately, it's not as easy as just taking off the deletion tag and forgetting about it. Even though we know that the StarClan page will not be deleted, we've still got to let the vote run its course. Jayfeather already removed the delete tag from the Prey page before any voting, so there won't be any deletion vote for it to stand in our way ;)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 00:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Re Re:Error Hmmmm... I would suggest sizing the large ones down, first of all, and maybe remove one or two. Also, it looks like when you made the ones for Sandstorm and Ferncloud, something went wrong. SIGNED, GB 01:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Is there any way you can size Sandstorm's pic down? GB 01:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) RE: How do you vote? You vote by editing the forum topic with the vote in it, and add the vote code and your signature in the appropriate location, then save the edit. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Project Character Art You've caused no more issue than most of the other new users who've showed up. Part of learning experience, I think. I'll pop over to take a look at your vote once I'm done writing this. It's good to know you stuck to your guns. It's been completely unacceptable, the way people are attacking you for having an opinion. But it's not the first time believing something has gotten someone attacked. For Charart, you save the blank you want to color, and then color it using an image editing program, save it, upload it and take it to the project for approval. I'll warn you now, it is not easy and takes a good deal of practice to learn to do it well. It's fine to use the Charart images, so long as they don't leave the Wiki and end up elsewhere. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 04:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Please Stop... Attempting to add images not yet approved by Project Character Art to Articles. Unless the image meets the quality requirements of the project it is not to be included in the article. It's better to have a 'no image' sign than place a poor quality image on the page. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Tawnypelt What did you do to the article. Removal of Content DO NOT remove content from articles. Blanking pages is considered vandalism, and will not be tolerated.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 19:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) STOP!!! You're vandilizing this site! You have no idea how much trouble you're going to get in with the Sysops! GB 19:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism adding abusive and non-encyclopedic content to article pages. You are being given a 1 week ban for Vandalism, as you have repeatedly vandalized pages and are doing it for the fun. Vandalism is not acceptable, and should you continue to do so the bans will get longer and longer. The clear intentional and malicious nature of your acts has led to such a harsh starting ban. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:00, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Cloudtail Hey, just to let you know, that Cloudtail image on your user-page was declined from PCA. Now the code for it is just taking up space on your page. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 21:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion of StarClan The reason you specified, "dodo", is considered vandalism. Vandalize again, and you will be banned for a longer period of time that the last. Please, stop vandalizing. It makes no sense, as it only hurts you.–[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 22:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Fake ItE Edits Please DO NOT create anymore fake ItE characters or false ItE Role Play character pages. I WILL request for them to be deleted. Aurorastar 15:33, 12 September 2008 (UTC) skystar skystar isn't your account and Brightheart is 17, why would I trust you? skystar gave a message to Brightheart from me, that's proof it isn't you Brightheart isn't three blackstar, and I will add the deletion tags, and you will be banned forever Vandalism & Harrasment of other users This is it. I'm done. Lifetime ban. You've followed up your page-blanking and creating of worthless pages with intentionality creating edits to antagonize others. You're done. We have no reason whatsoever to tolerate you any longer. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hello My name is Fernpool, and I would just like to ask you a question. "so Frozenstar orders the twolegs to set fire to ForestClan's camp." I don't see how this could ever happen, and I'm interested what you mean by that. o_O -Fernpool Er...Fernpool, I'm pretty sure Blackstar got banned for life so i don't think your quistuins goning to get answered.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC)